


Once Upon A Time

by notsoqualityanxiety



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Summaries, Memories Like Ashes, Other, Short, Undertale Multiverse AU, ghost au, im bad at naming things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsoqualityanxiety/pseuds/notsoqualityanxiety
Summary: Blair and Corey get ready to go to the pride parade
Relationships: Blair Clark/Corey Monarch
Kudos: 1





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Very short thing I wrote for an au I helped make

“You ready yet? Its going to start soon!”

Blair was waiting for Corey to finish changing so they could go meet up with Blaine, Isaiah and Dylan and go to the pride parade. 

"Yeah I guess, Im not so sure about this though,"

They walked into the main room of the ice cream shop, wearing a fancy suit with many pride pins and a non binary coloured tie.

"You look great"

Corey blushed "You look better"

Blair kissed Corey's forehead. "We can look good together. Now lets go, we're going to be late."

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the story is over on our ask blog https://memories-like-ashes.tumblr.com/
> 
> also go check out @RedQueen117 who also posts writing for Memories Like Ashes! (more often than me)
> 
> I dont think the other two have ao3 accounts so just check out our tumblr


End file.
